


So This Is Love

by Zivitz



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Harvey and Donna in their first hours as parents.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came out of Life Divine. Pointless fluff.

Harvey leaned back into the firmness of the hospital grade recliner and rested one hand on the back of his newest acquisition. Her cheek rested against his chest, mouth working in her sleep and he marveled that this little thing, barely a few hours old, was already dreaming of her next meal. He ran a finger over her brow, which wrinkled slightly under his touch, up over the slight down on her head and down across the shell of her little ear. She was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, seven pounds seven ounces of pure perfection and right on schedule. She had a little bit of fair hair with faint tinges of red when the light hit just right and when he saw her for the first time he cried because there were his own eyes staring back at him. Now they lay together in the quiet of the hospital room, tired after a long day working to become a family of three.

Donna woke exhausted to a body battered and sore. She hurt in new and interesting ways, muscles feeling stretched, sharp pains as she shifted in the bed and an overall dull ache down below. She was crampy as hell, her stomach felt oddly jiggly, her breasts ached, and her nipples were already sensitive from their new and unfamiliar task. But it was worth it to look at Harvey half asleep in what must be the world’s most uncomfortable chair with their baby squirming slightly on his chest.

“Harvey,” she called softly.

“Hmm?”

“I need the baby.”

“You need the- oh!” and his eyes shot open, hands temporarily clenching over the infant. “Right.” He righted himself and eased her into his arms, carefully supporting her neck as she began to squawk and mew. Her fists pulled loose from her swaddle and her head moved back and forth.

“Here, I guess she’s hungry. Do you want me to call the nurse?”

Donna shook her head. “I want to try it myself first.” Deciding the left side felt worse than the right, she brought her new daughter to her breast and attempted to get her to latch as the nurse had shown her. It took a few aborted attempts before they achieved success, but she soon felt the pull that meant it was working. She watched as the first frantic tugs turned into long pulls and sighed with relief, looking up to see Harvey staring at them.

“What?”

“How are you good at everything?” he blurted.

She laughed and brushed her daughter’s hair to one side. “Call it beginner’s luck.”

He shook his head. “No, you’re like this all the time.”

“Well,” she said, tearing her eyes away from the baby for a moment, “I _am_ Donna.”

Harvey reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “That you are.” He sat on the bed and watched as she fed their daughter, burped her with slightly clumsy hands as yet unused to the motions, and offered her the other breast. He could tell she was exhausted by the way she fumbled.

“Is there anything I can do for you? Something to make things easier?” He sat on the edge of the bed, eager to assist and feeling utterly helpless.

“I have to pee,” she said plainly, “and I’m not looking forward to it. Can you find the witch-hazel? It should be in the bag.”

“Sure.” He rooted around in the bag until he found the bottle and turned it around to read the label. “What’s this for, anyway?”

“It’s supposed to help with pain after birth.”

“Is it bad? The pain?” He looked concerned.

“Pretty bad. But she’s worth it.” Donna stroked the baby’s hand and smiled slightly as she took her mother’s finger in a tight grasp. “I’ll take something for it when I come back to bed. Can you just put that in bathroom?”

“Anything else?”

“Maybe put some water in that bottle the nurse left?”

“Do I want to know what that’s for?”

“Probably not.”

He flashed her a grin and disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the water running and shuffling and was starting to get worried with how long it was taking him to complete a few simple tasks when he finally reappeared. “Is she finished?”

“I think so.” The baby was sleeping soundly, having barely touched the other side. Donna made a note to start on the right and then smirked at herself for thinking she’d need the reminder.

Harvey took the baby and gently cradled her in his arms as if she’d always been there. “Do you need help getting up?”

“No, I think I can do it.” She winced and grimaced as she eased off the bed and waddled toward the bathroom, the discomfort of birth and its after effects making themselves known. She sighed as she reached the bathroom and stopped short as she took in the array before her; the witch hazel sat next to the sink along with new underwear, a hospital grade pad, and the peri bottle filled with warm water. A tub of baby wipes and a warm moist cloth completed the set up. Tears formed in her eyes. She had no idea he’d been paying attention to what the nurse had been saying. He’d been so engrossed in their daughter, counting her fingers and toes, learning how to change her diaper with fumbling hands. 

  
She took care of herself, the task slow and painful and more than a little gross. She felt more human at the end, and like she needed the mother of all naps. _I’m someone's mother_ , she marvelled. When she opened the door she found him asleep in bed, baby in arms. She smiled as she delicately climbed in beside them, urging his arm around her and nuzzling into his shoulder as he hummed his acknowledgement of her presence. She sighed in contentment. _This_ , she thought. _This is the real thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Witch Hazel is an astringent and used to help with swelling/pain. The peri bottle is used to squeeze water on your nethers when you pee to help dilute your urine, and to clean yourself because paper chafes post-birth. So I've heard.


End file.
